Ten (episode)
'''Ten '''is the twentieth episode of Numberblocks. Its learning objective is to introduce Ten. Plot 9 is sneezing. 1 asks him what's wrong. 9 tells her that every time he sneezes, he always gets 1 smaller. He sneezes out his middle block, turning into 8. The 1's wave at each other as the other 1 merges with 8 to make 9. 9 wonders why he can't get 1 bigger. 1 tells 9 that maybe he can ask him to stand vertically as they add up. 9 + 1 = 10 10 goes to the magic mirror to duplicate herself. 10 - 1 = 9 9 tells 10 she's 1 bigger. 1 asks 10 why she has a number 1 on top. In a song, 10 explains to 1 she's made of 10 blocks and she's one 10. Then 1 asks 10 what the round thing is next to the 1. 10 says it's called a 0, which means 10 has a number 1 in the tens column. The song continues. Lyrics If you're wondering why there's one on top You'll know the answer when you realise I'm one big block I'm one big perfect ten I'm a ten block, I'm a ten block You might think we're different Think again We're more alike than you suppose You're one one and I'm ten ones Which means I'm one ten 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Two is made of two blocks I'll always be your friend Three will entertain you On that you can depend I'm two ones And I'm three ones And I'm ten ones Which means I'm one ten 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Four is made of four blocks I love to be a square Five is made of five blocks High-five there and there I'm four ones And I'm five ones And I'm ten ones Which means I'm one ten 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. But why have you got that round thing next to your one? It's a zero. I need my zero hovering in space It's there to keep my one in place And if you're wondering what it's for It shows you I'm not one I'm one ten and nothing more Six is made of six blocks I like to roll the dice Seven is made of seven In a rainbow That looks nice! I'm six ones I'm seven ones And I'm ten ones which means I'm one ten 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Eight is made of... Octoblock And if you add one more... Nine is made of nine blocks I'm a bigger square than four I'm eight ones And I'm nine ones And I'm ten ones which means I'm one ten 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 I can be two lots of five Or five lots of two In other words, five pairs I can be one and two And three and four When you need to go upstairs I'm a ten block, I'm a ten block You might think we're different Think again We're all just made of counting blocks You're one one And you're ten ones Which means I'm one ten 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 8, 9, 10. Notes *Song: I'm A Ten Block *Numberblocks 1-10 have their own tree: **1: a pine tree **2: a tree with two blocks **3: a triangular tree **4: a square tree **5: a star tree **6: a dice tree **7: a rainbow tree **8: a tree with eight arms **9: a tree with nine blocks arranged in a square **10: a tree with ten fruits *This is the first time 5, 6, and 7 meet 9. *This is the first time 9 is arranged vertically. *2, 3, 5, and 7 stay vertical in this episode. **Coincidentally, they are prime Numberblocks. *This is the first time 10 is arranged in a triangle (1+2+3+4). *The instrumental version of the song can be heard in 10's games in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. *A 0 is mentioned before the eponymous Numberblock's own episode. Errors * When 9 sneezes into 8, he has only 4 normal limbs. * When 4 separates his blocks, his mouth is missing. * When Ten arranges herself into her 2x5 form for the first time, her limbs are gray and her red sides and white for a split second. Gallery Ten Balloons.PNG|10 riding on Numberballoons All Numberblocks.jpg|All the Numberblocks 1-10 together 5 PAIRS.png|10 splitting up into five lots of two 01909B9D-98C3-4448-9885-FF415BC943D1.jpeg|SKY! 8A0C0D80-87DD-4992-82D9-07D172367614.jpeg|Ten counting to 10 with fingers E53F79D4-BCAB-4FDF-9322-29312CD9FA67.jpeg|Ten and One (no Eleven here) Ten Glitch.jpg|Ten glitches out when becoming 2x5 Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with the Magic Mirror